


Riding

by MarinaCannonvale, ReindeerGamesofMischief



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ganondorf wins, Link is a trophy, Link loves Ganondorf, M/M, OOT What if, What If Ocarina of Time, What-If, Zelda is missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaCannonvale/pseuds/MarinaCannonvale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link had always liked to ride.<br/>Free run on the Hyrule prairie on the back of his beloved Epona.<br/>The touch of the wind that slips under his clothes, the sun warming his skin, the thrill of being free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReindeerGamesofMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/gifts).



> ReindeerGamesofMischief helped me to translate this.  
> Thanks bruv!

Link had always liked to ride.  
Free run on the Hyrule prairie on the back of his beloved Epona.  
The touch of the wind that slips under his clothes, the sun warming his skin, the thrill of being free. Free from his onerous task as Hero of Time, free from his duty to the land of Hyrule, free from the promises made to Zelda, and free from the threat of Ganondorf.  
Riding with Epona simply made him feel like Link. Just Link.  
All those earlier feelings of responsibility and duty were gone.  
Ganondorf had won, Zelda was missing, and he was a mere spoil of war.  
The King of Evil always kept close to him.  
_Even at night._  
A groan escaped from young red lips, loud enough to drown out the slaps from where their hips met.  
Link's eyes narrowed, now liquid lust, and involuntarily clenched his thighs, as Ganonsorf grinned wickedly.  
Ganondorf lying between the covers watching the younger on move on his hips, enjoying the enveloping warmth that moved around his member.  
_The young Hylian rode really well._   
One of the King’s big, rough hands landed on the blonde’s erect member, moving up and down to reach the purple magic ring wrapped around the base.  
Ganondorf had to have control over everything, the boy and his body included, to say nothing of his pleasure then.  
Now Link’s body and pleasure belonged to the Evil King.  
A groan rose from the dissatisfied Hylian since the magic ring would not let him come.  
Link would never admit to Ganondorf that the King had also won his heart.  
Zelda was only a vague memory now. Ganondorf chuckled,  
“What is it? Does the small luxurious Link want to have an orgasm?”  
The blond felt his cheeks flush from that comment, swallowed his pride that was reduced to shreds, and nodded.  
The other weighed it for a moment the idea to disperse the spell’s hold and let his boy come.  
Link had behaved well so far, he did everything that was asked of him without complaining or backtalk.  
It was enough for Ganondorf to snap his fingers, and the ring was gone instantly.  
“Come, my little Link, come and let me hear you cry my name.”  
It was the low growl from the Gerudo who clawed the Hylian’s strong hips, thrusting deeper.  
Link came instantly and the King's name was lustily shouted so loud that everyone in the castle heard him.  
Ganondork exhausted the young man and let the blonde fall on his large, warm chest. Link smiled shyly.  
_These kind of rides did not displease him at all, and if he was to be honest…he preferred them to those with Epona._


End file.
